The Tale of Reaver Forgot and Her Companions
by ReaverForgot
Summary: Reaver is a disgrace to her kind, an outcast. When she finally frees herself from her captivity, it is almost to late. She flees to the planet Alternia, where she meets some odd looking trolls. Well, she seems odd to them, too. Will the Alternias take in the small Memarian girl, help her along her struggles, find out more about the troll's past and themselves?
1. The One Named Forgot

**A/N: This first chapter will be a background chapter for those of you who I don't know in real life. Because if I did, you would know this. Anyway, this is a quick run through of Reaver Forgot's past... All fan trolls featured in this fan fiction are mine. I own them. I created them. I want them to be in cahoots with Andrew Hussie's characters, but they aren't. So, yeah. I'll stop babbling. **

Reaver's small frame wriggled in the iron maiden. Her Guard Wardens were horrible trolls. The chains that covered the small Memarian troll's body weighed almost over one whole human ton, but Reaver wouldn't have known that.

The chains prevented Reaver from growing properly, and so did the iron maiden's spikes. Reaver had found a way to be impaled by the spikes without actually causing any internal damage. The spikes were digging into Reaver's bones. It was better than bleeding to death. Nobody would've known, though. That was the problem with clear blood. You couldn't see it.

Today, although, was Reaver's wriggling day. She was turning four Memarian sweeps old. This was eight human years old. But Reaver had never met a human. How would she have known about human time?

Orthac and Eythyr knew that today was Reaver's wriggling day, however. The two blackbloods thought it was putrid. A Memarian born as a wriggler. Oh, they had an _amazing _wriggling day present. She would love it.

Orthac stood behind Eythyr, a knife in his hand. Eythyr already had his belt off. The two blackblooded eighteen sweep old's stood, waiting.

Reaver snapped awake. Her black hair was in her eyes again. She couldn't do anything, though. She was lucky enough that her Guard Wardens hadn't heard her groan, but she wasn't for long. Her anxiety flared up. She remembered wait day it was. She could feel it. It was her wriggling day. She hoped today wouldn't be her Horn Ceremony, though. She feared rejection by her patron. Reaver knew very little about Memarians herself. All she knew was what she heard from her Guard Wardens. But she didn't pay attention to them.

Reaver glared against the harsh light that shone through her over-grown bangs. It had been three and a half Memarian sweeps since she had seen light. She remembered how bothersome it was.

Eythyr took Reaver's forearm that was covered in chains and threw her to the ground. The chains rattled. Orthac and Eythyr could hear a crack as Reaver hit the ground. She made no movement to stand back up or made a sound.

Eythyr pulled all the chains that covered Reaver's torso down to her arms and tightened them. Reaver tensed as he did so.

Orthac took the knife and slit right down the center of the straitjacket the Reaver wore, exposing her entire back.

Reaver shivered as the cold air touched her back. She didn't try to crane her neck to see behind her. It would of proved useless, anyhow. Her hair would've blocked everything.

Orthac dug the knife into her back, carving the word, "useless". Reaver tried not to scream.

The Guard Warden carved more words into the young troll's back. _Stupid, worthless, die, petty excuse for a Memarian, slut, needy, whore, ugly,_ and more. He laughed as each letter was carved into her back. He laughed the way only a blackblood could've laughed. He laughed as the clear tears quietly slid down Reaver's cheeks.

Eythyr, shirtless and horny, stood watching. Of course, his matesprit would have been furious, but he didn't care. She was boring, anyway. She didn't meet his needs.

Orthac finished off by cutting in the "sun" symbol and "Mars" symbol; the symbols of the two Guard Wardens.

Orthac flicked his wrist at Eythyr to signal that he was finished with his business. Eythyr smiled horribly.

"You're fucking lucky, c-" Eythyr said. Reaver couldn't catch the last word, but had a slight idea of what it was.

Reaver squeaked for the first time when she felt something against her skin. It was slimy and flicked around to much. Reaver felt scared.

She felt it enter her nook; although, Reaver didn't _know_ that was what it was called. Reaver cried at the feeling of pain. She felt like throwing up. The bigger male inside of her was excrutating.

"You better shut your fucking mouth, bitch," Orthac, her Guard Warden said. Eythyr laughed. Reaver laid on the ground, defensless, and with a broken jaw, in agony. Every time Eythyr thrust into her, a new pain came. Reaver couldn't remember the last time anything was this painful. Even fighting more than two thousand trained Memarian men didn't hurt this much.

Reaver cried again.

And again.

And again.

Then she was thrown back into her iron maiden. Used and abused.

The iron maiden didn't dig into her bones, this time. The thorns were everywhere _but_.

Today was Reaver's sixth wriggling day. Reaver felt the burning hatred in her throat. She wanted to scream at her stupid Guard Wardens. She felt much more alive today, for some reason. The planet Memaria was going to be destroyed. They were _all _going to _die_. That made Reaver smile.

Reaver decided that it was time. Reaver sank the thorns deeper into her back so that they would support her weight. She brought up her knees, and kicked. _Hard_.

The iron maiden's door swung open, then fell off of its hinges. Orthac and Erthyr looked over from where they were playing cards.

"You bastards! I hope that whatever comes kills you two first!" Reaver yelled. She stretched her arms, and the sound of twisting metal could be heard. Fear spread across the Memarian's blackbloods eyes.

The chains rattled and were thrown to the floor.

Reaver clenched her fists. "I hope you realized that what you did to me will never be forgotten." she growled.

Orthac and Eythyr flinched at Reaver's passing, but she made no move to hurt them. Not. One. Move.

Once Reaver was outside, news had been sprung. Eyes of all different colors were on her. Trolls with their black horns, and younger Memarians who had yet to have their Horn Ceremony. Reaver smiled at them and walked away.

**A/N: Like I said in the begining, this is just an introduction to Reaver's past to explain somethings that occur in the future. Just so you know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


	2. New Begining

**A/N: I know a lot of you will say that Mituna is OOC, but he's not. I know Mituna, in the past (his past) was, I believe, mentally ill? I think it was from saving everyone. I can't remember. Anyway, in the future you will know why Mituna is acting differently. But for now, just read! :)**

Karkat looked outside. He jumped backwards, knocking into Gamzee. Karkat looked up, surprise and confusion in his eyes.

"What the fuck? Karbro? What's all up and going on?" Gamzee asked. Karkat pointed to the window.

"Why the _fuck _is Sollux out there? Isn't he supposed to be _dead_?" Red tears started to bubble up in Karkat's eyes.

"Shit, what?" Gamzee looked outside, and was surprised to see Sollux out there. But he saw more. He saw Feferi, Eridan, Aradia, Tavros, Nepeta, Vriska, Equius, and other trolls out there that he didn't know. But the weird thing was, they were all _alive_.

"Holy fucking shit," Gamzee breathed. He looked at Karkat, who was already running down the hall to Kanaya's repsiteblock.

Reaver looked up. Her bangs were still in her eyes, but she could still see. When she looked, she was surprised by what she saw.

Trolls, of course. But they were weird looking. They had light gray skin (much opposing to a Memarian's dark gray skin), they had candy corn colored horns, and they're eyes were much different, too. Their scleras were yellow and their irises were gray. There were three trolls, though, who did not have the same eye features. Two of the trolls had red and blue eyes, the other had red eyes.

She looked at all of their different horns. They were so... _simple_ compared to Memarians. Not all Memarians had symmetrical horns, either. All the trolls before her did.

"Over here!" Reaver heard. The other trolls looked behind them, then stepped aside.

A small troll with the smallest horns made his way to Reaver. He froze up mid-way, though. He looked away and said something to a female troll who had short hair and one bent horn. The female troll's skirt waved as she walked quickly to Reaver's side.

Reaver tensed automatically at the female troll's presence. She had to. What if they were here to hurt her, too?

"Hello, dear," Kanaya said to the odd looking younger troll.

"He...ll...o," Reaver moaned. All eyes were on her now (more than before, while some hadn't been paying attention). Reaver coughed.

"What is your name? I am Kanaya. From Alternia," Kanaya said to Reaver.

"Re...av...er. Fr...o...m... Me...mari...a," Reaver moaned again, this time, clear blood leaked from her mouth.

"Hey! She's bleeding!" a lisped voice shouted.

A troll with a helmet shoved his way through the twenty-four or so trolls to Reaver's side. He took a place next to Kanaya.

Reaver wiped the blood from her mouth and looked at the boy troll. Well, she thought it was a boy. She had never seen a troll with such a weird shaped head.

Reaver poked the helmet.

"Hey,Equius! Why don't you help her inside!" Karkat yelled. Equius glared at Karkat behind cracked glasses. He made his way to Reaver.

Reaver squeaked at Equius's moving and jumped into Kanaya and Mituna's arms. Clear tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hush, little one." Kanaya said. Kanaya rubbed Reaver's back and felt quickly turned Reaver around so that no other troll could see them.

"Nepeta, dear. May I borrow your coat to cover up this poor thing? I will make sure to return it," Kanaya asked. Nepeta walked over slowly, stripping herself of her trench coat and handing it to the Virgo. Nepeta took her place by Equius.

Kanaya turned Reaver to face her again after she helped Reaver put on the coat. "Reaver, darling. The troll over there is Equius. He won't hurt you, I promise." Kanaya smiled.

Reaver looked at Equius. Her eyes landed on his broken horn. The last troll she had ever saw with a broken horn was her Gaurd Warden, Erthyr. And she knew how much she would never trust him again.

Reaver held out her hand for Equius to take. He was gentle with her. He picked her up, bridal style. He walked into the hive before them.

Reaver looked at Equius's face. He looked determined and strong. She was surprised that he wasn't hurting her. She looked over his shoulder at Kanaya and the troll with an odd looking head. She held an outstretched hand to them, Kanaya smiled and Mituna put his hand in hers. Reaver smiled back at the two.

Equius entered Kanaya's respiteblock and put Reaver down on her human bed. Reaver jumped at the plushness of it. She looked around, careful to tilt her head a certain way so that her eyes stayed hidden. Kanaya stood in front of her. She crouched down to Reaver's level.

"So, you are from Memaria. Where is that?" Kanaya asked. Reaver turned her eyes away, and pointed up. Kanaya's eyes followed Reaver's finger.

"U-p," Reaver said slowly. Her words were choppy. She was used to Pultonian.

Kanaya nodded like she understood. "Up. Was Memaria nice?" Kanaya questioned. Reaver tensed. She shook her head quickly left and right. Reaver didn't stop, so Kanaya had to place her hands on each side of Reaver's face to get her to stop. Everyone watched.

"It wasn't? Do all the trolls look like you?"

"N..o. On..ly lit-tle tro...lls. Bi-g tro-lls ha...ve ho...rns. Mem...ar...ian..s ha...ve wh-i-te ha...ir an..d bla-ck hor...ns," Reaver said slowly, trying to make sure she said the right words.

"The little trolls have no horns? And the normal trolls have white hair and black horns?" Kanaya repeated. Reaver nodded. "How do they get their horns?" Kanaya asked again.

"Hor-n Cere...mon..y," Reaver pointed at her own head and mimicked horns growing.

Sollux butted in. "How the hell do trolls grow horns? Aren't they born with them?"

"Uh...patro-n gi...ve...s u-s ho..rn...s," Reaver looked at Sollux thoughtfully. "Na-me?"

Sollux stumbled back, surprised. He blushed a mustard blush. Karkat slapped his back.

"Fuck face, she asked you a question," Karkat growled. Sollux hissed back at Karkat, letting Karkat know that his effort was unappreciated.

"Sollux," the mustard blood whispered. He knew that she was probably going to believe it was "Thollux," instead of "Sollux". He hated saying his own name.

"Sol-lux? Pre...tty a-n-d sm-ar...t," Reaver said, now affixed to a nothing that seemed to be floating in front of her.

Sollux looked shocked. He was surprised that she wasn't stumped by his lisp.

Reaver's eyes snapped back to Karkat. She pointed at him.

Karkat jumped, just like Sollux. "Fuck, you surprise people way to fucking easily. More like scare the shit out of them. I'm... Karkat, I guess," a red blush spread across Karkat's face.

"Ka-rk-at..." Reaver looked at Karkat after staring at his feet and laughed. Kanaya looked at the two Alternian boys.

"She's just taking it in. Don't worry." Kanaya smiled. Reaver clapped her hands, and was surprised by the sound that the connection made.

"Are you sure there isn't anything wrong with her?" Vriska asked. "She sounds like she's stupid or something,"

Reaver looked at Vriska. She stopped clapping. She looked at her hands, then back at Vriska. Reaver stuck her hands under her arms. "Me...an,"

Vriska looked surprised. "I was just-"

"Shut up, Vriska. You can talk again when someone asks you to." Karkat glared. Vriska glared back.

Reaver hopped up off of the bed. Equius and Kanaya stepped aside. Reaver, being shorter than Karkat, looked up into Karkat's eyes. She hugged him.

Karkat jumped back surprised, but after a few seconds, he hugged her back. Reaver pulled away and stood in front of Vriska. She pointed at herself, then at Vriska, and held up two fingers. Reaver hugged her, too.

Vriska looked uncomfortable, but hugged the smaller troll back.

Reaver, after hugging Karkat and Vriska, sat on the ground. Kanaya rushed over to Reaver to get her up. Reaver cowarded away from Kanaya's touch.

Everyone tensed when something clear and audible came from Reaver. It sounded like a lullaby, but none of the words that were spoken sounded like any language the Alternians had ever heard. Porrim listened intently to the conversation at hand. She understood most of what was being said. It was because the speech was directed to Kanaya that she couldn't understand every word.

Kanaya blinked a few times before responding in the same manner.

Reaver laughed at the comment that Kanaya made. Kanaya laughed back.

Kanaya stood up and held a hand out to Reaver, and Reaver took it. Kanaya looked at Vriska.

"Yes, I am sure she is not stupid. I am sure that she just can not speak in the language that we speak aloud." Kanaya smiled. She pointed Reaver to the bed, and Reaver nodded. Mituna sat next her.

"Now, out of my respiteblock. It's took small for this many trolls. She will talk to you later. Shoo, out." Kanaya shooed the other trolls away, and promised Reaver that she would be back momentarily.

Mituna looked at his feet. Reaver's didn't even make it to the ground.

Reaver put her head on Mituna's shoulder, making Mituna jump. "Why are you touching me?" he asked.

When Reaver spoke, it sounded buzz-like. As though she was a bee. But Mituna understood. "Because, you're warm. And it's odd. I've never seen a troll with such an oddly shaped head."

Mituna thought about his head. "I have a weird shaped head?" he asked.

"Yeah, your head is yellow, with all those bumps and indents and stuff. And not to mention your weird looking eyes," Reaver said. Mituna laughed.

"This isn't my head. It's my fucking helmet!" Mituna pulled off his helmet. Reaver was awestruck.

"You have a lot of hair," she said. Mituna laughed.

"So do you!" Reaver laughed along with Mituna.

"Oh! I forgot to ask you your name! What is your name, then?" Reaver looked thoughtfully at Mituna.

"Mituna. Captor." Mituna said. Mituna looked at Reaver a little closer. "Why are you so short?" he asked her.

Reaver looked at the ground. "Well," she said. "It's kind of hard to grow when you're locked up in a spiked coffin with a bunch of chains on you," she sniffled.

"Oh, uh, I'm, sorry..." Mituna said. He felt odd for bringing the subject up, and decided not to push her on it.

"No, it's fine. I don't care. The past is the past. You guys are good trolls, right?" Reaver looked into Mituna's eyes, or, tried to. Mituna's hair was so curly that it was quite hard to see behind his curly bangs.

Mituna pondered that question. "It depends on what you think is good and what you think is bad. Almost everyone here is different then someone else," Mituna accidentally put his hand on top of Reaver's after combing his fingers through his hair. Mituna blushed, but Reaver didn't seem to mind.

"Here, Reaver. You are so dreadfully thin, dear. I made you something," Kanaya said from the doorway. She waltzed to where Reaver and Mituna sat put the bowl and plate next to Reaver. Reaver stared at it as though it was an alien.

"Wha...t i-s th...at?" Reaver asked, speaking English once more.

"Something a human showed me once. Now, open," Kanaya took a spoonful of what ever was in the bowl and held her hand under it. Reaver opened her mouth.

"Was it good?" Kanaya asked. Reaver nodded her head. "Good, now eat more. If you don't eat you'll disappear into thin air," Reaver opened her eyes wide and looked at herself, then Kanaya.

"R-rea...ly?" Reaver asked, scared.

"No, it was a figure of speech. But, really, darling, eat up. It isn't good not to eat for so long." Kanaya smiled thoughtfully at Reaver. Reaver smiled back, opening her mouth once more for more food.

Mituna and Kanaya laughed.

"It's just, weird, Sol, you get me?" Eridan said. Eridan's wavy way of talking annoyed the shit out of Sollux, but no matter how many times Sollux said it, Eridan ignored it.

"No, I do not get you, fish dick," Sollux growled. Eridan huffed. "Why are you in my respiteblock, anyway?"

"Well, since we were dead and all, would it still be considered _ours_?" Eridan questioned.

"Eridan, if you do not leave my respiteblock, I swear to Gog I will send you every fucking virus I can think of." Sollux growled. He was ready to flip his shit out on Eridan. He was just so _annoying_. He never got the point in Sollux's threats, either.

A knock sounded on the door, causing Eridan and Sollux to pause in there row.

"Yes?" Eridan said.

"Fucking fish di-"

"Uh, Sol-lux, Kanaya sa-id tha...t it was ti-me fo-r yo...u to co-me to th-e, uh, food-blo-ck," Reaver stuttered, but both trolls found that Reaver was speaking more fluently; almost.

"Uh, okay Reaver. Thanks," Sollux said, smiling. Reaver squeaked and closed the door.

"She obviously has a flush-crush on you, Sol," Eridan mocked. Sollux snapped back to Eridan, a yellow blush spreading across his face.

"S-shut up, ED!" Sollux yelled.

"Whatever," Eridan said. "Let's go see what the fuck Kan wants," Eridan flicked his wrist at Sollux.. "Hurry up, land-dweller."

"Fine," Sollux said, giving into the defeat.

The two trolls walked down the stairs of the hive into the foodblock. It was bigger then they remembered.

Everyone stood in different places, and surprisingly, everyone _fit_. Sollux looked for Karkat while Eridan fluttered of somewhere else.

Sollux spotted Karkat talking with Gamzee. He approached the two.

"Hey, KK," Sollux said. Karkat turned, surprised at first, but his eyes softened. Karkat threw his arms around Sollux's waist (Karkat was the second to shortest now, thanks to Reaver, but he was still at least a head shorter than Sollux, still).

"I've missed you so fucking much," Karkat murmured into Sollux's chest.

"I've missed you two, KK," Sollux whispered.

Reaver, who was scurring around, ran in between the two trolls' reunion. "S-sorry!" she said, and kept running.

"What's her problem?" Sollux looked at where Reaver had run off to, but didn't see her. "Fuck, she's fast.

"Yeah," Karkat muttered. He pulled away from Sollux's chest. "Anyway, we've got catching up to do. You'd better not make me hunt you down in this fucking place, okay?" Karkat looked uncomfortable.

"Alright. Fine by me," Sollux shrugged.

Reaver ran back in, scurring through Sollux and Karkat again, this time, carrying something.

"Fuck! Seriously?" Sollux yelled.

Reaver jumped. "Sor-ry!" Reaver kept running, almost tripping over her own feet multiple times. Sollux sighed.

"What?" Karkat said.

"It's just... why did we come back the same time Reaver came here?" Sollux looked at Karkat, the question hanging.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm just grateful that you're back," Karkat shrugged.

"Yeah, I am, too.'


	3. Disappearance

Rufioh walked down the hive's halls. It was _huge_. He remembered Beforus. It wasn't like this. He looked around. There _had_ to be more than thirty blocks! How can one hive complex have so many blocks? It made Rufioh eager to be back.

Rufioh heared tiny feet shuffling behind him. He turned around.

Little Reaver bumped into Rufioh's abdomen. She squeaked.

"Hey, doll, what are you doing out here?" Rufioh picked Reaver up by the under of her arms. Reaver blushed (although, with clear blood, that wasn't visible).

"H-i Ru...fi-oh," Reaver said. She looked (sort of) back at him. "I a-m go...ing som-ewh-er-e," Reaver looked away once more.

"And where would you be going, sweets?" Rufioh asked.

"U-h, my res...p..i..teb..lo-ck?" Reaver said. She said it as though it was a question. Rufioh stared at her.

He set her down. "All right, doll. You better be off then. I'll help you if you need it," Rufioh offered. The tiny Memarian shook her head in opposal.

"Alright, then. But you know where to find me," Rufioh said, and started off in the direction of Kanaya's respiteblock.

"Ac...tual-ly, I do-n't," Reaver called after him, although it wasn't really a call. More like a loud whisper.

Reaver started to run in the direction she was first heading in. _Away_.

Reaver finally found the exit; it had taken her long enough. She twisted the knob and silently said goodbye in her own tongue. She closed the door behind her.

"Yo, Kanaya, where's little Reaver's new respiteblock?" Rufioh peaked in through the door to Kanaya's respiteblock.

Kanaya looked up from the book she was reading. "What new respiteblock? She told me she was off to fetch something," Kanaya stood, setting the book down. Rufioh looked behind him.

"Which way was she heading off to?" Kanaya rushed to Rufioh's side, worry splattered against her face.

"Follow me, doll," Rufioh gestured. Kanaya nodded.

The two trolls rushed down the halls of the enormous hive, searching for the young Memarian. The approached the entrance way.

"It's... unlocked," Kanaya said. She clenched her fists.

Kanaya threw the door open, running into the rain. Rufioh called her name out, but Kanaya didn't listen. Kanaya thought over Reaver's story. Jade green tears rolled down Kanaya's face. She didn't understand why; she barely met the poor Memarian girl that same day. But she couldn't imagine anything being worse than what she had been through. Even death wasn't.

Reaver sulked through the rain and mud. The mud went over her knees, and it was dreadfully hard to walk. She tripped over her something trying to pick up her foot. Reaver squeaked. Tears streamed out of her clear eyes. She couldn't remove herself from the mud.

Reaver felt hands pick her up by the under of her arms. She was pulled out of the mud and held to face level of a boy. She thought it was a boy. He had no eyes and his mouth was sewn together; but it looked natural. Like he was born with it.

His white hair stuck to his face in chunks. He smiled (slightly) at Reaver. Reaver hiccuped. The boy pulled Reaver into a hug. He carried her to the old, run down town in which he lived. Reaver leaned her head on his shoulder. His black suit looked old and tattered. Reaver's eyes seeped shut.

Karkat clenched his fists. Where the fuck _was_ Reaver? She was shorter than he, so surely she wouldn't have been able to go far. Equius, Gamzee, Sollux, and Eridan went to look for her, but didn't find anything. Karkat yelled; more worried than grouchy. He looked out his respiteblock window. The rain was getting worse. Karkat put his head in his hands. And he thought.

Poor Reaver.

All fucking alone.

And she was barely six fucking sweeps.

And Karkat couldn't fucking handle it.

Because he couldn't fucking stand not doing anything.

Karkat thought. If anyone found out that he left right after Reaver did, shit would have gotten fucking _insane_. So Karakt would wait. And he would wait as long as he needed to.

But Karkat didn't know that the long wait would be longer than a sweep. Sadly.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about how short this one is... When I originally thought this up, it was kind of a short sequence. So, yeah. Next chapter will just be like, uh, fucking one Memarian sweep later, so, yeah. Shit. Lol, I don't even know. So, yeah. Oh, and you'll figure out who the dude was that picked Reaver up out of the mud, he is a REALLY important character. And soon, you'll learn A LOT about him. And WAAAY later you'll learn more about him. So, yup. There you go. Also, at the end of this (whenever that will be), I will include a sound track of all the songs by their authors that I listened to while writing. Anyway, maybe I'll have Reaver tell him her whole story so you guys know why Kanaya was so torn... Why am I giving updates here? I don't know. Byee!**


	4. The Dark One

**A/N: Just to let you guys know, this is roughly one Memarian sweep and a half in the future, translating to about three human years.**

Reaver looked around. It was broad daylight; no doubt the Daylights would be out. Gog, she needed to hurt one of them. Even Caroline did. No one fucked with the Scavengers. That was just down right stupid. They were a pack, and the strongest pack in the Skrilen area. They had eaten all the other packs. Because, _fuck_, Reaver couldn't name a more bloodthirsty pack of cannibals.

The white haired boy tapped Reaver's arm. She looked back at him, and her expression softened. He held up a platter with a cup of steaming liquid. Reaver nodded with a smile and took it. The white hair boy bowed and turned to leave. Reaver went back to gazing out the window. She jumped, splashing the hot water over her chest. She growled and looked back at the window. Now, there was a face she hadn't seen in a while. She smiled.

Reaver unbuckled her cloak that was now mostly wet, and walked down the slim and broken stairs. She remembered the first time she walked up these stairs. She got stuck in the stairwell. She laughed at herself.

Reaver took a peak outside her door. She knew she would been in some deep shit if the Daylights saw her, but she couldn't resist it.

Karkat saw Reaver almost instantly. Reaver motioned for Karkat to come to her, quickly. Karkat ran up to the building. He walked up the two stairs at the entrance, walking past Reaver. He looked Reaver up and down, turning into a cherry.

Reaver had on fishnets, which disappeared under her leather black knee high boots. She wore a corset over her torso, and black lace panties. But, _damn_, did she look good. Karkat couldn't look away.

But then he did when Reaver pulled him into an embrace. Reaver was taller than Karkat now, even without the boots, Karkat knew this. He snapped back to reality, and felt tears well up in his eyes. He buried his face in her neck.

"Fuck, Reaver. Is this where you've been all this time?" Karkat mumbled.

"Y-yeah," Reaver stumbled. It had been a while since she stumbled, she had learned to speak different languages. Her friend didn't understand Plutonian or Memarian.

Karkat pulled back, shoving his fists into his pockets. "This place looks like shit," Karkat said, looking around. His eyes fell on the man in a different entrance way. Karkat jumped. The man had no eyes.

"Who the fuck is that?" Karkat yelled.

Reaver turned around, smiled at the boy and waved him forward. He did so. "This is Winton. He's a nice troll," Winton stood motionless.

"Where the fuck are his horns? Or his eyes? I think he might need those!" Karkat raised his voice. Reaver motioned for him to quite down.

"I don't have horns, either, Karkat. Winton isn't supposed to have horns. It was the way he was born." Reaver said.

"Yeah, but, fuck. This is fucking weird," Karkat mumbled. Reaver giggled. She giggled as though she was four sweeps. But when she was four sweeps, there was no room for laughter.

"Here, Karkat, let's go upstairs, okay? I'll have Winton bring you something to eat or drink, if you want. We'll talk in my room, though. The walls have ears." Reaver motioned for Karkat to follow her. And Reaver forgot something.

Something important.

Halfway up the stairs, Karkat yelped. Reaver turned around, and started to laugh. It was that fucking funny.

Karkat had one leg stuck in the broken stair, slowly sinking in. His cherry red face (with both anger and embarrassment) was turned into a scowl. Reaver laughed again.

"I think I should of told you about that," Reaver offered her hand, and Karkat took it. His eyes said it all.

"Oh, no. Let a poor fucking short ass troll get _stuck_ in your stairwell then laugh your ass off. No, no. No need to tell me a warning or some fucking shit like that. That would be to _considerate_. Because everybody _loves_ making fun of the short, nubby-horned mutant," Karkat growled. Reaver tilted her head to the side.

"You sure love insulting yourself, don't you, Karkat."

Karkat was shocked at the accusation. No one ever really noticed. They all thought it normal. "Uh-"

"No matter, I guess it's fine. If you ever want to talk about the subject, know that I am all ears," Reaver said.

"How did you know I wasn't going to talk about it? And what is it with you and ear puns and shit? 'Walls have ears,' or, 'I'm all ears,'? It's fucking weird," Karkat said.

Reaver shrugged at the first comment, and smiled at the second one. She continued walking.

Karkat walked into Reaver's room entrance. Her room didn't look as bad as the rest of the apartment, but it wasn't a luxury room. An old full size mattress laid on the ground, along with one small blanket that was white. A shard of a broken mirror was next to the mattress, along with a black cloak. Clothes were neatly folded and rested at the foot of the mattress.

"Wow, this place sure is a shit-hole. Where is your recoopacoon?" Karkat asked. Reaver looked at him, confused, than remembered the odd thing she had saw in Kanaya's respiteblock.

"I don't have one of those. I honestly don't need one," Reaver said. Karkat looked shocked. Again. He pointed to the mattress and Reaver nodded.

"Hey, Karkat. You don't mind if I change real quick, right?" Reaver asked. Karkat looked back at her.

"No," Poor Karkat assumed she was leaving the room.

But Reaver had no shame.

She lost that long, long ago.

Before Karkat had his first quadrant.

Because you have to understand the consept of Reaver. Fucking. Forgot.

Reaver didn't forget _shit_.

Reaver turned her back to the wall before removing anything. She didn't wan't Karkat seeing her ugly self.

Karkat could not look away. Gog, he felt s_o guilty_. Why, you ask? Because Karkat felt like a sick pervert watching a younger troll undress herself in what was already very revealing clothing. Don't you think he would be _somewhat _affixed? Of course he would! He was like any other teenage male; perverted and interested. In many, many things. Don't most boys do things behind closed doors? What makes you think Karkat didn't do those things?

But you were right, because Karkat didn't do those things. His hand still had its virginity. Karkat's eyes were still innocent. Well, until now. at least.

Karkat found it hard to look away, but there was one thing that he happened to notice. She had no tentabulge sheathe.

"HOLY FUCKING _SH-IT!_" Karkat almost sang the last part. Reaver looked up at him, worried. Her bangs flopped in her eyes.

"Is something the matter, Karkat?" Reaver asked. She quickly pulled on her silk gown and a different pair of underwear. She walked over to Karkat, placing a hand between his horns (Reaver didn't understand how sensitive trolls horns were, yet. All troll horns are sensitive. All of them). Karkat flinched, ducking away from Reaver's hand.

"You- what- huh? Where the everliving _fuck _does your bulge go?" Karkat yelped. He stopped himself. "Wait, where the everliving fuck _is _your bulge?"

Reaver looked slightly offened. "Pardon my sex, Karkat. I can not simply change the way I was born or, let's say, _add on _body parts. I am female, Karkat. Have you always felt as though females share male anatomy?"

Karkat's eyebrow twitched. "That's not fucking right. Both males and females have tentabulges and nooks. That's how it is!"

Reaver was fearful of this conversation. She had already had the talk, well, let's say "hand talk", with Winton. That was the only way Reaver understood it. Through hand motions and touch. And no, Reaver had not been raped by Winton's hand.

Karkat looked at Reaver. "Is this some weird thing that Memarians have? Because if it is, we can talk when you're older. At least _way _fucking older. Like ten sweeps old." Karkat went on for a few more minutes, stressing how important it would be to talk later. Reaver nodded along with everything Karkat said, acting as though she understood the rabblig nonsense. A smirk played on Reaver's lips. She hid it quickly.

"So, Mr. Vantas, what brings you to my humble abode?" Reaver plopped down next to Karkat, the mattress squeaking at the surprised action.

"To bring you the fuck home, Reaver, why else? Kanaya freaked the fuck out when you left. I swear to Gog her face was stained jade green for a sweep," Karkat said, exasperated. Reaver sat up, a saddened look in her eyes.

"That's sweet, Karkat, but I can't go back," Reaver said quietly. Karkat crossed his arms.

"Of course you can? You can leave whenever you want!"

"No," Reaver stopped Karkat when he parted his lips a second time. "I meant I _literally _can't leave. When Winton brought me here, Skrilen is a private area. They normally don't let people who are residents leave. Well, if they wear their heart on their sleeve, _then _they let them leave. See, you're a visitor. I'm a resident. I am a _valid_ resident because I've earned a name for myself. I fought. I lived. Skrilen is a town of death, Karkat. Once every sweep, we have a celebration. At that celebration, we kill innocents. I'm a Pluto, you see. Plutos are good at... killing. Winton and I are the top... residents. Say, like first class. It's because we made a name for ourselves. If you think about it, Skrilen is kind of a ghost town during the day, am I right? That's because we aren't allowed out. It's when the visitors are allowed in. Like you. If you don't leave before dusk, you are fair game.

"Anyhow, back to why I can't leave. Skrilen is a feared place to those who have survived it, which is rare. Skrilen is kind of an illegal town. In this town, it's die fighting, or win fighting. Never nice. If I were to leave Skrilen, they would have all rights to come kill me; and believe me, there are plenty weary souls who would like to get their hands around my neck. And I couldn't leave Winton, either. He's too sweet," Reaver finished. She was used speaking in long statements. Winton listened; Reaver knew he listened. He responded in his own way.

Karkat's eyes widened. "You have been living, in _this town_ for _this long, _by _killing people_?" Karkat looked afraid.

"Karkat, please, hear me out. I have _never _hurt anybody who didn't try to hurt me first, I swear. I don't want to, but I can't leave. Not unless I get a tomtin as a... a bounty hunter, and Winton won't let me. He says I'm too young. Look, it's the beginning of a new sweep, I'll try to get that place as bounty hunter, and squeeze Winton in, too. Don't tell anybody about where I am, or Skrilen. Please!" Reaver said, clear tears forming in her eyes. Karkat looked away, and Reaver could sense him relaxing.

"All right. I won't. I promise. But you have to promise me you'll find a way to leave," Karkat looked back at Reaver, a determined look set on his face. Reaver nodded. Karkat pulled her into an embrace in which Reaver returned. Karkat pulled away.

"Oh, and Karkat?" Reaver said. Karkat looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Uh, in a few wints, uh, I should be having my... Horn Ceremony. Could you come? And, bring Sollux?" Reaver blushed her clear blush, in which Karkat did not see.

"Oh, sure. Why don't we talk about that, though. I still have no fucking clue what it is. I've been clueless about that for like a sweep; ever since you left." Karkat said.

"You're kidding, right? It's been almost two sweeps!" Reaver giggled.

"Then explain your damned Memarian time to me, too, for fuck's sake. I don't understand any of this shit." Karkat said, grudgingly, returning to his old self.

"Okay, well, my Horn Ceremony is bound to be painful, since I'm a Pluto. If I was any other type of Memarian, I wouldn't feel a thing," Reaver started, and Karkat raised his hand sarcastically. Reaver nodded at him.

"Why the fuck is it going to hurt only you?" he asked.

"Well, if I were a Sun, then it would be when I was learning or something. I'd probably shrug it off as a headache, since I'd be reading. If I were a Mercury, then it'd be when I was racing or running. Probably feel like I was sweating. If I was a Venus, it would probably happen during either sex, or flirtation. If I were an Earth, when I was outside interacting with the outdoors, or farming or such. If I was a Mars," Reaver paused here, thinking about when she was younger. Karkat cast her a worried glance. Reaver smiled.

"If I were a Mars, it'd be during a fight, or when I felt dominate. Something like that. If I were a Jupiter, when I felt like a leader. If I were a Saturn, then when I was building, smithing, or planning an architectural layout. Uranus, I'd probably be doing something stupid, and Neptune, that would be easy. I would be swimming in the ocean. Basically, doing something that they love. It's different for Plutos. I kind of wanted you guys to be there in case I, uh, die, I guess. Or to have someone hold my hand..." Reaver's voice trailed of as Karkat processed her words.

"That's fucked up. Just because you are different shouldn't mean you're treated differently. I should know. Sadly, I also know that being different is inevitable, and sometimes punished." Karkat didn't meet Reaver's eyes.

"You know something, Karkat," Reaver said.

"What?" he asked.

"You and I are in the same boat. I'm a disgraceblood to my kind, and you say your cherry red blood means you're a mutant. I'm glad I know you," Reaver smiled at Karkat, and Karkat jumped.

"How did you know my blood was red?" he asked.

"It's not hard, I can tell when you blush, silly!" Reaver laughed. Karkat face palmed himself.

"Well, if you know my horrible blood color, why don't I know yours?" Karkat said, a growl in his voice. Reaver poked his side and he shrieked.

"Because, sweets. Clearblood is a shithole to be hold. That's why," Reaver smiled. Karkat looked at her.

"The fuck?" he turned. His face scrunched into confusion. "I didn't think that was possible. I thought you'd have like some horrible blood or some really highblood," Karkat said.

"No, no. Clearblood. Extremely of the line highblood. More powerful then magenta blood and shit. That's why. I think it's also impossible to behold on the Alternia hemospectrum." Reaver spoke softly. She poked one of Karkat's horns, causing him to jump, mewl, and have an angry blush spread across his face.

"_WHAT THE FUCK, REAVER?_" Karkat yelled, pulling his knees up to his chest and hugging himself. Reaver tilted her head to her left.

"What?" she leaned closer to him, causing him to let go of his legs and fall onto his back. Reaver had placed herself above Karakat.

"Are you trying to fucking pail me? Touching my horns, climbing over me? Do you even have a fucking bucket?" Karkat screeched, his face a shade of even angrier red. Reaver looked confused.

"Pail you...? We have a bucket in the kitchen that Winton uses for cleaning-"

"No. Fuck. That douche does _what?_" Karkat said. Reaver sat on-top of Karkat's waist. Karkat hoped that his bulge wouldn't do anything.

"Yeah, he puts water in it with soap and shit and cleans the floor with a sponge." Reaver said, even more confused as to why she was explaining what buckets were used for to a really smart troll.

"That's sick," Karkat looked at the door way, which had no door. Reaver put her head on Karkat's chest, one hand next to her face, the other on his shoulder. Karkat tried not to radiate the most heat possible. He had no urge to break that record.

He couldn't help but think, though. The thought of her breasts against his skin. The way she laid on-top of him. Boys, will be boy. Always.

A knock came from the entrance, but nobody was there. Reaver looked out the window, and sat up. She jumped.

"What?" Karkat asked, worried.

"Oh, nothing. Three hundred seconds until sundown. I'll get you on your way," Reaver stood up, smoothing out her already smooth went to the pile of clothes and lifted it up. She pulled something out from under it. She walked back to Karkat who was already standing.

"What's that?" Karkat asked, taking the black pendant from Reaver. It was odd looking. There was a symbol with a floating circle.

"It's the symbol for Pluto. I carved it from an amethyst. I want you tohave it. I've only wore it once, anyway," Reaver smiled. She hugged Karkat, and pulled away. "Let's go," she said.

She and Karkat walked down the stairs, avoiding the one that stole people's legs, and walked to the door.

"You have about one hundred eighty seconds left, so I'd run to the border, okay?" Reaver spoke softly. "See you in a wint?" she asked.

"Yeah, a wint," Karkat said. He looked at the pendant, and held it close. "Bye, Reaver." Karkat said. He turned and left.

Reaver buried her face into Winton's shoulder. She cried her clear tears. Winton looked out the window, something that red blooded boy thought he could not do. He watched him cross the border. On the very, last second. Reaver cried harder as she felt his presence leave Skrilen. Karkat did not know how important he was until then.

**A/N: I fangirled during some parts of this. Anyway, no, I am not shipping Reaver and Karkat in the near future, I already have plans for the future. All the ships have sailed, in my mind. In my mind, I'm on like chapter 198. You guys got a SHIT TON of stuff to catch up one. Oh, and if I feel evil, tragedies shall rain upon them. Anyway, hope you guys liked! And a wint means a week. :P**


End file.
